


What happens

by Chloria



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: What happens when having a villainous boyfriend was suddenly out?
Kudos: 1





	What happens

Disclaimer: I do not own "Series of unfortunate Events" Lemony Snicket and his publisher do. I know, this has been done before, but never by me.

Esme picked up her copy of "In Magazine" and went outside on the back deck.

She was just settling down on her lounge chair when she sat straight up. There, on page nine, in the "Out" column, was "villainous boyfriends who are out to get orphan's fortune." And "Torturing orphans". Olaf walked out.

"Esme, darling, we have received word that the sugar bowl is in sight. We must...Why, Esme, Sweetie-pie, what's wrong?" he asked noticing that Esme wasn't paying attention.

"Olaf, we have to talk."

Four words that struck fear into Olaf's black heart. She stood up and walked over to him.

"It seems that having a villainous boyfriend and torturing orphans are both out. I'm afraid that we must go our separate ways."

"Esme! You would rent our perfect love in twain for the sake of fads!"

"Being the city's sixth most important financial advisor, I must stay on top of fads. My clients expect me to."

"Oh, Esme! Think of our own happiness! Not your clients!"

"Oh, Olaf! You're right! I would be MISERABLE without you!"

Esme ran to Olaf, who had his arms outstretched. They embraced.

"Oh, Olaf! That was close!"

"Yes, my dear, it was!"

The two kissed and walked off into the yard together.

THE END


End file.
